ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Enrique Lopez
Enrique Miguel Lopez (born August 23, 1986 - March 27, 2010) was an Hispanic American Wrestler that is best known for his short stint in the Classic Wrestling Federation. Lopez was the brother of fellow wrestlers Phillip Mustang and Danielle Lopez as well as being the brother in-law of James Baker. Early life Enrique Lopez was born in San Diego, California to his parents Juan Lopez and Gloria Lopez where he is the fourth out of five children (his brother Jose Lopez was brutally murdered in Miami, Florida in 2004). Unlike his siblings, Enrique had gotten into trouble as a youth as he was involved in the drug game, had hung out with street thugs and had brutally murdered innocent people as well. When he was thirteen years old, he met his future brother in-law James Baker as they went to the same drug rehabilitation center in San Diego, California. The two developed a friendship and kept contact with each other throughout the years. By the time Enrique turned seventeen years old, he was sent to prison for five years for murdering five innocent people. Classic Wrestling Federation (2009 - 2010) On January 1, 2009. Enrique Lopez had completed four and a half years of his five year prison sentence and was let out of prison early for good behavior, but was put on parole. On January 4, 2009, Lopez decided that he wanted to be a professional wrestler so he enlisted his brother in-law James Baker to teach him how to wrestle. After ten months of training with Baker, Lopez graduated their wrestling school with flying colors. The day after Lopez completed his training with Baker, Lopez then sent in an application to compete in the CWF. Later that day the application was accepted and Lopez became apart of the CWF Roster where he is the third member of the Baker/Lopez clan to be signed on the active roster. Lopez will have his sister Danielle be his primary manager/valet and will have his brother Phillip Mustang, his brother in-law James Baker and his brother in-law's stable Da Xtreme Dynasty to help him out as well. Lopez made his CWF Debut on the November 7th edition of Showdown as he went one on one with Israel Steele, Lopez lost the match, but gained the respect of his opponent Israel Steele. On the events prior to the November 14th edition of Showdown, Lopez, his sister Danielle and her husband all confronted Queen Elizabeth II by a horse carriage. The event between the Queen and Da Xtreme Dynasty ended when Enrique Lopez gave the queen a brutal and vicious Mexican Driver onto the concrete sidewalk. It's also been rumored that both Lopez and Israel Steele are expressing interest in being a team. We will see whether that pans out or not. On the November 14th edition of Showdown, Lopez faced both Israel Steele and Jimmy Johnston in a triple threat match and lost when Johnston pinned him. On the November 21st edition of Showdown, Lopez went one on one with the returning Keith Daniels, but unfortunately for Lopez he lost the match after Daniels hit him with The Final Verdict. On November 28 at Battle to Survive, Lopez teamed up with his brother in-law James Baker and The Richards Legion to take on Chemical X, Sickboy, Bob Osbourne and Bruno in a 4 on 4 match, but Lopez was the first person eliminated in his team's eventual loss. Ever since Battle to Survive, Lopez has been missing. On the January 2nd edition of Showdown, it was revealed that Terry Richards was the one who kidnapped Lopez as he revealed it once James Baker was gonna plant Richards' brothers to the mat with Da Xtreme Knockout. Richards then furtherly abused Lopez by superkicking him in the face before destroying a ring to signal the end of The Doubtful Alliance. In a Terry Richards promo, The Richards Legion's bodyguard Trent Walker further assaulted Lopez for trying to cost Terry the Total J Cup, for making Terry's brothers lose at Battle to Survive and for being a part of Da Xtreme Dynasty. Richards also proclaimed that Lopez will not see any food for a minimum of thirty-six hours. It's unknown when Lopez will be saved or who he will be saved by. On the March 27th edition of Showdown, Lopez passed away at the age of twenty-three after Chris Richards shot him in the head. Total J Cup (2009) Enrique Lopez signed up to be one of the participants in the Total J Cup where competitors under 230 pounds are allowed to compete in the tournament. Lopez is one of the two CWF wrestlers that will be competing in the tournament. In a first round match up on November 21, Lopez competed in a Four Corner Survival match against Howie Banks, Sally Screw and fellow CWF Wrestler Terry Richards, but unfortunately Lopez came out on the losing end as Richards pinned Banks following the Shock Turn. Lopez was scheduled to compete in the Second Chance Battle Royal that features Terry Richards, Ethan Cavanaugh, Tyler Graves, Patrick McCarthy, John Pariah, Joe Ragnal, Impulse, Sally Screw, Phoenix, Brad Kane and Shigetaku Fukumoto, but nobody has seen or heard from him since Battle to Survive. Personal life Other than Lopez being involved with gangs, drugs and violence throughout his life. Nothing more is really known about him. Lopez lived in San Jose, California and it was noted to a huge fan of the San Jose Sharks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Lopez is also a San Diego Chargers fan (NFL), a Detroit Pistons fan (NBA), a Los Angeles Dodgers fan (MLB), a USC Trojans fan (NCAA) and he's even an avid soccer fan as he's a fan of the Los Angeles Galaxy of Major League Soccer (MLS). Lopez was a member of the Baker/Lopez wrestling family. He was the younger brother of fellow professional wrestler Phillip Mustang as well as being the older brother of Danielle Lopez. Also due to Danielle's marriage to James Baker, Lopez was related to Baker by marriage. Both Baker and Lopez met each other during their stint in a Drug Rehabilitation Center in San Diego, California and were associated until his death. He had a daughter named Penelope from a past relationship. Ever since his passing, Penelope's custody rights were transferred over to James Baker and Danielle Lopez where they are her sole providers and is considered as one of their own. Kidnapping Incident and Death After Team Doubtful Alliance's loss to Team Horsemen at Battle to Survive, Lopez' where about's came into question as his sister Danielle, his brother in-law James Baker, his brother Phillip and the rest of Da Xtreme Dynasty haven't heard or seen him since the event. During a James Baker promo against Leon Lonewolf, it was confirmed that Lopez was kidnapped, but it wasn't said on who kidnapped him or where he was held. Currently the investigation for this case is being investigated by FBI agents, DEA agents, members of Lopez' family and friend of Lopez. On the January 2nd edition of Showdown, it was revealed that Terry Richards kidnapped him in order to test James Baker. Recently, Richards and his family have made an ultimatum that if Alex and Chris Richards don't get a CWF World Tag Team Championship match against Styles and Banks by March 27, 2010. On the March 27th edition of Showdown, Lopez was murdered by Legion of Shadows member Chris Richards as he went to the back before being replaced by Trent Walker for the six man tag match between the Dynasty and Legion. Days later, it was revealed that Chris shot Enrique in the head after a stalemate between the two where Enrique told Chris to do it, against Hikari Richards' wishes. Championships and Accomplishments *CWF Record: 0-4 *Tournament Record: 0-1 Finishing Moves/Signature Moves Finishing Moves *The Mexican Driver (Da Gringo Killa) *The West Coast Splash (Frog Splash) Signature Moves *Suicide Dive (through either the top rope or the middle rope) *Running STO *Hurricanrana *Super Hurricanrana (from the top rope) *Roundhouse Kick *Jawbreaker *Pele Kick *Dropkick *Snap Suplex *Russian Leg Sweep *STF (William Regal's version) *Shining Wizard *Springboard Moonsault *Springboard 450 Splash *Springboard Diving Headbutt *Low Blow (multiple versions) *Split-Legged Moonsault Other Info Entrance Music *The Anthem by Pitbull and Lil' Jon Managers *Danielle Lopez (full-time manager/valet) *James Baker *Phillip Mustang *Da Xtreme Dynasty *Malik Jones Signature Weapons *Switchblade *Kendo Stick *Aluminum Baseball Bat Nicknames *"The Hard Hitting Latino" *"The Mexican Gangsta" Catchphrases *"That my friends is not a guarantee, no it's a damn fact. Act like you know ese holla at ya boy Enrique Lopez" (part of the phrase is used as a tribute by some of his fellow Dynasty members) Category:Classic Wrestling Federation Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2009 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:Deceased wrestlers